The use of Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) to implement telecommunications services and functionality in software application development has become more prevalent in recent years. However, present systems provide such functionality in fragmented fashion, typically involving several entities or service providers. For example, application programmers may rely on an API platform offered by another entity, which, in turn, relies on one or more additional entities for various services or functionality, particularly at the telecommunications carrier or inter-carrier level. This fragmented framework introduces numerous inefficiencies and quality of service (QoS) issues, particularly for SMS and voice functionality. Furthermore, this framework also introduces many challenges affecting revenues, service delivery and fulfillment costs, and other operational costs. A particular challenge exists for telecommunications API platforms with respect to direct network access or ability to directly obtain data associated with communications sessions to more efficiently establish or otherwise provide for these sessions through the API. Existing telecommunications API platforms do not have direct access at the inter-carrier level for SMS/MMS services and often do not have the appropriate data at the most efficient points of a communications session or have to inefficiently access several sources, services or partners to obtain the data or services to adequately treat the communications session. In some instances, API platforms may not even have viable access to certain data and services that might be limited to carrier or inter-carrier network service providers.
The invention(s) described herein is/are directed, but not limited, to addressing these and other issues associated with existing systems and methods. Other aspects and benefits not related to these issues are contemplated as well.